The specific aims of the study include the assessment of the turnover rates across the leg muscle bed of arginine and citrulline in Insulin-deprived Type I diabetics. The local effect of insulin will be seen on NO production using the arginine-citrulline cycle. The effect of insulin on leg vascular tone will also be seen. This study is currently accepting volunteers. Two participants have been completed. There were no problems or adverse reactions with the studies. Sixteen participants were approved for the study. No publications or presentations have resulted from this work related to the study yet.